The present invention relates generally to ties and, more particularly, to ties which can be formed into a closed loop.
Ties are well known in the art and are widely used in a variety of different applications.
One tie which is well known and widely used in the art is the cable tie. Cable ties are widely used in the art for bundling together of a plurality of objects, such as a group of wires.
One well known cable tie which is commonly used in commerce comprises a serrated strap which is fitted to an apertured head. In use, the cable tie can be formed into closed loop by inserting the serrated strap through the apertured head. With the serrated strap inserted through the apertured head, an internal pawl, or locking tang, disposed within the apertured head lockably engages the serrations of the strap to prevent the strap from being backed out of the apertured head. In this manner, the engagement of the internal pawl onto the serrated strap secures the cable tie in its closed loop configuration.
Another well known cable tie which is commonly used in commerce comprises an apertured, or ladder-type, strap which is fitted to a buckle-like head. In use, the cable tie can be formed into a closed loop by inserting the ladder-type strap through the buckle-like head. With the ladder strap inserted through the buckle head, a tongue, or internal pawl, disposed within the buckle head lockably engages the apertures of the strap to prevent the strap from being backed out of the head. In this manner, the engagement of the tongue into the apertures of the strap secures the cable tie in its closed loop configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,608 to Fay, which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a cable tie formed by a locking head and an attached ladder strap. The head contains a longitudinal guide channel for receiving the strap, after encirclement of items to be bundled, and an internal locking tang. The latter is deflected with respect to relatively narrow auxiliary channels on opposite sides of the guide channel. One of the auxiliary channels receives the locking tang during the bundling of the items; the other auxiliary channel contains a stop against which the locking tang becomes abutted in planar engagement by the reverse thrust of the harnessed items.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,648 to Dekkers, which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a cable tie formed by a locking head and an attached ladder strap. The head contains a locking tang and a guide channel that receives the strap after encirclement of items to be bundled. The tang engages the rungs of the ladder strap for the adjustable retention of the items. The free end of the strap has a light-weight webbed tail that facilitates the insertion of the strap into the head. The strap is advantageously molded of a stretch reorientable material and is subsequently stretched to produce a suitable strengthening and elongation of the webbed tail.
Another tie which is well known and widely used in the art is the fixed-loop tie.
One well known fixed-loop tie which is commonly used in commerce comprises a strap, or fastener, which is fitted to a head. In use, the fixed-loop tie can be formed into a closed loop by inserting the strap into the head. The head is provided with an internal pawl or flange which lockably engages the strap to prevent the strap from being backed out of the head, thereby securing the tie in its closed loop configuration.
Fixed-loop ties differ from traditional cable ties in that fixed-loop ties are constructed in such a manner that the tie can only be formed into a limited range of closed loop sizes. In particular, the strap of a fixed-loop tie is commonly provided with an enlarged stop which limits the degree of advancement which the strap can be inserted into the head, thereby creating a minimum size closed loop into which the tie can be formed during use.
Fixed-loop ties are commonly used in a plurality of different applications.
As an example, fixed-loop ties are commonly used in the art to couple together two or more objects, fixed-loop ties which are utilized in this manner being commonly identified as merchandise pairing ties in the art. As can be appreciated, merchandise pairing ties are commonly used in the art to couple together a pair of shoes. In this capacity, merchandise pairing ties have been found to be not only a very useful device in displaying the pair of shoes for sale but also an effective device for preventing the theft of a single shoe, which is a common transgression.
To use a fixed-loop tie of the type described above to pair together a pair of shoes, the tail end of the strap is inserted through an eyelet or under the shoelace of each shoe. The tail is then inserted through a guide channel formed in the head so that the tie forms a closed loop. As the strap is further drawn forward through the guide channel of the head, the closed loop decreases in size. However, it should be noted that, increased insertion of the strap through the head will eventually cause the stop formed on the strap to abut against the head, thereby preventing further insertion of the strap into the head and limiting the size of the closed loop formed by the tie. As can be appreciated, because such a merchandise pairing tie has a substantially large minimum closed loop size, the shoes are ensured a substantial degree of separation which enables a prospective buyer the opportunity to comfortably try on and walk around in the shoes, which is highly desirable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,210 to J. C. Benoit, which issued on Aug. 22, 2000 and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a merchandise pairing tie for use in pairing together two objects. The tie comprises a head having an elongated channel extending therethrough, a locking tang within the head, and a strap having a length of approximately 63.3 cm. The strap comprises a first end integrally formed onto the head and a second end. A projection is formed on the strap between the first end and the second end. The portion of the strap from the projection to the first end is in the form of an elongated, flexible filament having a length of approximately 59.5 cm. The elongated filament is narrow in thickness, narrow in width and has a generally uniform, rectangularly-shaped cross-section. In one embodiment, the portion of the strap from the projection to the second end is formed in a ladder structure having a plurality of rungs. The rungs of the strap are sequentially engaged by the locking tang when the strap is inserted into and through the elongated channel to form a closed loop. As the strap is further inserted through the elongated channel, the size of the closed loop is decreased. The projection serves as a stop to limit the minimum size of the closed loop which can be formed when the strap is inserted into the head.
As another example, fixed-loop ties are also commonly used in the art to secure the cover, or lid, of a box, or other similar container, in a closed position. In particular, fixed-loop ties of this type are often used to secure the cover of a pharmaceutical tote box or a food supply container in a closed position during shipping. As such, the closed-loop tie acts as security device for preventing the theft of the items held within the container.
As another example, fixed-loop ties are also commonly used in the art to secure a ticket, or tag, onto an article of clothing. In particular, fixed-loop ties of this type are often used to secure a ski ticket, or pass, onto the jacket of a consumer. As such, the fixed-loop tie acts as a security device for preventing an unscrupulous consumer from removing the ski ticket from his/her jacket in order to enable another person to share in the use of the same ticket.
Although well known and widely used in commerce, cable ties and fixed-loop ties of the type described above suffer from a notable drawback. Specifically, it has been found that ties of the type described above are susceptible to tampering. In fact, it has been found that, on occasion, unscrupulous consumers have been able to tamper with the locking tang in the head of the tie so as to disengage the locking tang from the strap, thereby enabling the consumer to back the strap out from the head and open the closed loop formed by the tie. As can be appreciated, when such a tie is used in a security application, such as to secure the lid of a pharmaceutical tote box in a closed position during shipping, the ability of an unscrupulous consumer to tamper with the tie can result in theft, which is highly undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tie.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tie of the type comprising a locking head and an attached strap, wherein the tie can be formed into a closed loop by inserting the strap into the locking head.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tie of the type described above wherein the locking head includes a pawl which, with the strap inserted into the locking head, engages the strap to secure the tie in its closed loop configuration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tie as described above which is constructed to prevent tampering of the pawl when the tie is formed in its closed loop configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tie as described above which can be constructed from a single molded piece.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tie as described above which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a tie comprising a head which is shaped to include an elongated interior channel therethrough, said head comprising a locking tang which is disposed to project into the elongated interior channel, and a strap having a first end and a second end, the first end being integrally formed onto said head, said strap being sized and shaped to be inserted into the elongated interior channel so said tie forms a closed loop, wherein increased insertion of said strap into the elongated interior channel decreases the size of the closed loop, said strap including a strap limiting projection formed thereon between the first end and the second end, said strap limiting projection limiting the minimum size of the closed loop which can be formed, the portion of said strap from the strap limiting projection to the second end including a top surface and a bottom surface, the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end being adapted to be engaged by said locking tang when said tie is formed into a closed loop, wherein an anti-tampering projection is formed on the top surface of the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a tie comprising a head which is shaped to include an elongated interior channel therethrough, said head comprising a locking tang which is disposed to project into the elongated interior channel, and a strap having a first end and a second end, the first end being integrally formed onto said head, said strap being sized and shaped to be inserted into the elongated interior channel so said tie forms a closed loop, wherein increased insertion of said strap into the elongated interior channel decreases the size of the closed loop, said strap including a strap limiting projection formed thereon between the first end and the second end, said strap limiting projection limiting the minimum size of the closed loop which can be formed, the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end including a top surface and a bottom surface, the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end being adapted to be engaged by said locking tang when said tie is formed into a closed loop, wherein an anti-tampering projection is formed on the top surface of the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end, wherein, with the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end engaged by said locking tang, said strap is sized and shaped such that the second end of said strap is disposed entirely within said head.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a tie comprising a head which is shaped to include an elongated interior channel therethrough, said head comprising a locking tang which is disposed to project into the elongated interior channel, and a strap having a first end and a second end, the first end being integrally formed onto said head, said strap being sized and shaped to be inserted into the elongated interior channel so said tie forms a closed loop, wherein increased insertion of said strap into the elongated interior channel decreases the size of the closed loop, said strap including a strap limiting projection formed thereon between the first end and the second end, said strap limiting projection limiting the minimum size of the closed loop which can be formed, the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end including a top surface and a bottom surface, the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end being adapted to be engaged by said locking tang when said tie is formed into a closed loop, wherein an anti-tampering projection is formed on the top surface of the portion of said strap from said strap limiting projection to the second end, wherein a door is formed on the bottom surface of the portion of said strap from the strap limiting projection to the second end, said door being adapted to pivot between an open position and a closed position.
Additional objects, as well as features and advantages, of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof and in which is shown by way of illustration various embodiments for practicing the invention. The embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.